Some Are Born to Sweet Delight
by DracoPathos
Summary: AU, YOAI Omi is a goth boy who's stuck in high school. He's new in town, and meets a girl named Heather, and her best friend, a punk named Aya. Now he's falling in love with the redhead, and he doesn't know what to do, but Heather's got some ideas.
1. Born to Misery

****

Draco: Ooki... *flops in beanbag* I needed to do something that didn't involve too much thinking without being a complete lack of brain power. I decided: someone else's characters, alternate universe... Good...no character development...no **having to try to stay within a certain series boundary... Ooki...good... So...here goes!**

******

"Every night and every morn, some to misery are born"

Omi walked into the new school nervously. His big, blue eyes swept the empty hallway past thick, black eyeliner. He hugged his vinyl jacket around himself and pulled his backpack up. Oh the horrible feeling of being lost. Where was the stupid guidance office anyway?

As he wandered aimlessly, he heard an odd clicking noise, echoing from behind him. He stopped, frowning and listened. What was that? The noise closed in on him rapidly, soon accompanied by a loud, high voice.

"LalaLAAAAAAAA...!" A short, blonde girl shouted as she raced around the corner. Her boots thudded along the floor along with the clicking, which was coming from the junk attached to a backpack far too heavy for her thin frame, as she did a high speed waddle down the hall. When she saw Omi, she tried to stop, and succeeded in overcompensating for her luggage and falling flat on her face.

Omi blinked. "Uh...you okay?"

"Mmph phph!" She stood up with a grunt. "'M fine! Gotta work on those brakes."

"Err...yeah...uh..." he muttered warily. "Do you know where the guidance office is?"

"Guidance?" She laughed. "Why would a pretty, lil, goth boy like you need guidance? I think you've guided yourself quite nicely! It's not like we freaks ever get in trouble or anything! Hey! I don't know you, do I?" She looked absolutely astonished. "A freak I don't know! Ye gods! Blasphemy!"

Omi blushed. "Uh...I'm new here..."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened , then she grinned and held out a hand. "Hi! I'm Heather, but friends call me Dragon!"

Omi smiled nervously and accepted the hand. "I'm Omi. Nice to meet you. Now...uh...guidance?"

"Hai!" Heather pulled her sweat jacket back up on her shoulders and hitched her backpack up as well. "Actually, that's where I'm headed. I'm running late for a peer counseling, no da?"

The blonde laughed, and motioned for him to follow as she somehow managed to bounce away. After a moment's hesitation, Omi did, at a bit of a distance. It was not out of a wish to avoid association, but an attempt to avoid getting hit by a wad of keychains.

Heather led him into an office where a secretary took down their names and told them to sit in the waiting room. The two of them took seats, and Omi amused himself by examining the seemingly endless supply of trinkets attached to the his new friend's bag. There were Care Bears, Invader ZIM, Emily Strange, and other assorted trademark items. Chains and rainbows, pins and a pacifier, and so much more adorned the black canvas. He played with the rainbow ribbon on the one side, looking up as another person entered the room.

His eyes wee greeted by quite a sight. A leather jacket and chains over a tight, black T-shirt. Tight, black jeans went down to black Dr. Martens. Omi stared at the body in front of him, trying not to drool too obviously, until it registered that Heather was talking to its owner.

"Hey Aya!" She laughed.

Omi looked up to the serious face of his new friend's friend. He wished he could se better past the red hair that fell frustratingly across the boy's face. Then he blushed at the realization that he had really thought about that. There was no way this Aya was gay, was there?

"Oh yeah!" Heather smacked her forehead and hitched a thumb to Omi. "This is Omi. Isn't he a cutie?"

Aya gave an almost amused smirk as he pulled something out of his pocket and used it to tie his hair back some. It was some sort of headband. Omi blushed brighter. It was a rainbow bandana. So maybe he was gay.

"Omi," the blonde continued, "meet Aya. He's one of my best friends."

"Hi," Omi squeaked.

How embarrassing! Blushing and squeaking! He must look like such an idiot!

"Hey. Nice shirt," Aya replied.

Omi blinked and looked down at his chest, clad in a Type O' Negative T-shirt turned tank top. He smiled back up nervously.

"Uh...thanks..."

The secretary walked over and tapped him on the shoulder then. "Mrs. Sydney can see you now."

"Oh...uh...okay..." he stammered, climbing to his feet and heaving his backpack onto his shoulder. He gave Heather and Aya a tentative smile. "Uh...thanks again... Nice meeting you."

As he walked toward the door the secretary led him to, the smile almost became dreamy. Boy he hoped he would meet them again, especially Aya. Omi was beginning to think he might like this new school.

****

******

Draco: Ooki...whatcha think? Should I continue? Or should I divert my attention to something else?


	2. Born to Sweet Delight

****

Draco: Ooki...for the little things I forgot at the beginning of the first part... *insert standard disclaimer here* Oh yeah...and the lines in "quotations" at the top of each part are from William Blake's "Proverbs". It just fit my idea too well. Anyway...you wanted more...here goes...

******

"Every morn and every night, some are born to sweet delight"

Omi leaned back in his chair, surfing lazily around the Internet, while trying to avoid anyone noticing him watch Aya across the room. The punk was being poked incessantly by Heather as Omi stared at their backs. He wished he could hear whatever the odd blonde was whispering to her friend, but he would not give up his seat for the world. It was nice to be able to just sit and admire from a distance every other day.

As he sat there, something flashed on the screen. With a sigh, he tore his eyes away from his new friends. A box had popped up reading "**TFyrestryke** has sent you a message. Do you wish to accept it?" He frowned and clicked "OK".

****

TFyrestryke: You're gonna short circuit the keyboard if you keep drooling on it.

Omi's eyes went wide and he snapped his head back around to look at Heather and Aya again. The girl was turned around in her seat, grinning at him. With a gulp, he went back to the computer.

****

Bombay: You've been watching me?

****

TFyrestryke: Will, you've been watching us, or Aya I should say.

****

Bombay: ... -_-'

****

TFyrestryke: Hot, ain't he?

****

Bombay: ... Did he notice?

****

TFyrestryke: Nope. He's too busy doing make up work...I think...

****

Bombay: I hope.

****

TFyrestryke: ^_^ Embarrassed much?

****

Bombay: Just a little. Uh...how'd you get my SN?

****

TFyrestryke: *^_^* Majick!

****

Bombay: ...

****

TFyrestryke: No really. I went into the school monitoring system and found someone signed onto your comp.

****

Bombay: You hacked into the school system?

****

TFyrestryke: *sweatdrop* Shush! They leave the door wide open! Anyway... I gots an invite for ya!

****

Bombay: Oro?

****

TFyrestryke: 'M havin' a part tonight, an' yer invited. 'M only allowed to have guys spend the night if'n they're gay, though. My aunt's comin' over ta make sure I follow the rules w/m'parents outta town, but she's leavin' after a while. Think ya can come?

****

Bombay: Uh...probly...

****

TFyrestryke: Kewl beanerz!

****

Bombay: ...Is Aya gonna be there?...

****

TFyrestryke: Uber duh! He's my best friend, knucklehead!

****

Bombay: Okay.

****

TFyrestryke: Well, class is almost over. Seeya tonight! Call if'n ya need directions er somthin'!.

****

Bombay: K.

Omi wrote the phone number she sent him on the back of his hand, and signed off just as the bell rang. He watched Heather pat Aya on the head as she bounced out to the hall. A sudden idea then hit him, and he glanced between the number on his hand and Aya packing up. Well, why would Heather say "if" he needed directions unless she expected him to get them some other way? As Aya walked out the door, Omi licked his thumb and wiped the number away. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Aya!" Omi called as he chased after the older boy.

Aya looked back over his shoulder, but kept walking. A hot blush swept over Omi's face, and he sped up to catch him. He had embarrassed himself this far, why stop now? Besides, since he had been an idiot and not written the number elsewhere for insurance, Aya was his only choice.

He caught up with Aya at the older boy's locker. "Hey Aya? Uh...listen... Heather invited me to her party tonight and I need directions, but I forgot to write her number down before I shut the computer off. Err...could you maybe give me one or the other?"

The punk continued to go through his locker as if he had not heard a work of Omi's babbling.

"Uh...yeah..." Omi stammered. He stood there a moment longer, then began to back away. "I guess I'll just try to look her up in the phone book then. Yeah...er...thanks..." He turned away, face burning, and strode into the crowds of students as quickly as possible. How embarrassing! His face must be glowing by now!

He climbed onto the bus and threw himself into a seat. There he sat, face in his hands, until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Some little prep girl held a piece of paper out to him.

"Aya asked me to give this to you."

Omi blinked, then grabbed the paper viscously, mumbling a hurried "thanks." He stared at the writing, wide eyed. There was a number and two words: "Call me."

Call me? Call _me_! That meant...!

Omi snapped his head around to see Aya standing on the sidewalk, watching him. Watching _him_! As the bus pulled out and Aya waved, Omi could barely raise his hand in response. He watched the punk until he could no longer crane his neck far enough, then sat back and stared at those words. Tonight he was going to call Aya, and then they would meet at the party, and then who knows! A broad grin split Shi face and a giggle lept from his throat. Boy would he have to thank Heather for this!

****

******

Draco: Key? Key... Eh? Whatcha think?


	3. Born to Endless Night

****

Draco: Chapter 3 anyone?

******

"Some are born to sweet delight, some are born to endless night"

Omi sat in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection. He held his phone in one hand and the note in the other. Why was he so nervous? All he had to do was dial the number, get directions from Aya, and say "Seeya there!" What was the big deal? Well, there was the concept of talking to the beautiful, silent Aya. That could do it.

Heaving a deep sigh, he punched in the number. His hands were slightly shaky as he listened to it ring. Which did he want more, an answering machine or an answer? To late now.

"Hello?"

Omi swallowed hard. "Uh hey! Aya? It's Omi."

"Hey."

"Er...directions?" He stammered after a moment's silence.

"It's really not that hard. A left out of the school lot, pass two churches, right onto Carriage Ford, first house on the right."

Omi wrote it down quickly, trying to think of what to say next. All that came out was a "thanks."

"Alright," Aya sighed. "Seeya there."

A blush crossed Omi's face at the sound of the line he had expected to say. "Uh yeah. Seeya."

He listened to the click and the dial tone for a moment before hanging up. That had been so simple. Why had he worried about it? What had he expected to happen? Shaking his head, Omi stared at himself in the mirror for a moment longer. Ah well. Party time.

About half an hour later, he stepped back up to the smooth glass. His usual knee-length, black, vinyl jacket fell over a fishnet shirt and vinyl pants with Docs. Thin, black-nailed hands tied a black bandana on his head. Some ginger blonde hair fell across thickly lined blue eyes. With a sigh, he smiled at his reflection, and that beautiful goth smiled back.

Time for fun.

******

"Ah! Key! Drop dead gorgeous!" Heather cooed as she opened the door and hugged Omi. "I'm so glad you made it!"

Omi smiled and hugged her back. "So am I."

The girl grinned, holding him at arms length and looking him up and down. "You are such a shnaz! Gotta love the vinyl!" She laughed, her grin broadening. "So. Aya give you any trouble?"

A blush responded to her question. "Well, he wouldn't talk to me, if that's what you mean. He got some little girl to give me a note, and he didn't sound too amused about talking to me on the phone."

"He's like that sometimes," she grinned and winked. "It'll be fine once you get to know one another. Come on. I'll show you around, make some introductions..."

Omi followed his host graciously. He was introduced first to his new friend's girlfriend, a well-built, beautiful, gothish girl named Maggi, who hugged him and praised his choice in clothing and looks until he blushed crimson. Then he met a petite girl referred to as "Pookie," who was drawing her own manga. From what Omi got to read of it, it seemed really good. After awhile, he was struggling to connect all the faces in his eyes with all the names in his head, but that was okay. There were so many nice, cool people, many more than he had expected to find in such a cowtown area. Lost in that thought as Heather led him into the kitchen, Omi almost tripped over something. When he looked down, someone's legs were sticking out from under a table.

Heather smirked. "And that'd be Ken. You can meet him when he's sober."

Omi met his friend's eyes with a smile, and received one in return. He was spending all night with these people? This was going to be interesting.

Trying to avoid Ken's legs, Omi followed on into the kitchen. Heather made a face and hitched a thumb back to an older woman at the table as she went to get a drink. Omi guessed that was the aunt she had mentioned.

"Heather, dear?"

Yup. That was the aunt.

"Yeah?"

"No alcohol, remember?"

Heather forced a smile. "None available. Ken was drunk when he got here. Besides, he's passed out. Want me to shove his legs under the table as a safety concern?"

Omi tried not to laugh.

"That won't be necessary," the woman sighed. "Well, that's all I've seen. I'll be calling you from time to time to check on you. Have fun."

"We will," Heather called, as the woman left, rolling her eyes. "What a party pooper. Probly should move Ken's legs, though."

This time Omi did laugh, along with his host. They grinned at each other and she motioned for him to follow again. She led him to a big room with only a few people in it, where she turned on a house wide stereo and cranked up the volume. The Ramones blasted from the speakers, and Heather sang and danced along.

Omi laughed as he watched her, and took a step back to give her more room, which backed him into someone. He jumped and spun, nearly tripping over his own feet, but a hand on his shoulder steadied him. Wide-eyed, he looked up into the beautiful face of Aya. Somehow he had known that was who it would be.

The goth blushed and smiled nervously. "Hey! Gomen!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Uh yeah!" He squeaked and spun back around. Oh boy! Hadn't he planned and been so happy to meet Aya at the party? So why was he so jumpy all of the sudden? Then he realized Aya's hand was still on his shoulder.

"Hey Aya!" Heather laughed, completely out of breath.

She stumbled over and into the punk, giggling, making his hand slip so his arm was around Omi's shoulders. Omi felt himself blush brighter as Aya's fingers brushed across the fishnet. He did not mind in the slightest, but he felt so shy around Aya for some reason. The older boy did not seem to care either, and left his arm where it was as he caught Heather with the other.

"Having fun, Draco-chan?"

Their host just grinned in response, trying to catch her breath.

"Draco-chan!" A voice called from the kitchen.

Heather heaved a sigh and pushed off of Aya with a grunt. "Key!"

Aya took his arm back, much to Omi's dismay, and followed the girl. The voice apparently came from someone Omi had not yet met. He was a tall, pretty boy type with a cigarette dangling from his lips, and he was watching Heather over his shades as he attempted to hold someone up. Omi guessed the slumped brunette was the same as the legs his host had called Ken.

The new guy smirked. "Thought we agreed he wouldn't drink this time."

Heather raised a brow and pulled a chair out for Ken. "Yeah, and I thought we agreed you wouldn't smoke inside this time. Now sit him down and put that out, Youji-chan."

Rolling his eyes, Youji did as he was told, washing the cigarette down the sink. "Did I at least miss your aunt this time?"

"You kiddin'?" Heather laughed. "She'd of smelt that burning a mile away."

Omi watched as the girl pulled a water bottle out of a cabinet, filled it, and then proceeded to spray Ken in the face. "Wakey, wakey."

Sputtering, the other boy groaned and sat up. "Oi! Enough with the shower, fire-breath!"

The surrounding group laughed in response, all save for the ever serious Aya. Youji noticed this, and grinned evilly, walking towards the redhead. he tapped him on the nose, and received no more than crossed arms and a quirked eyebrow.

"Why you gotta be so stony, hot stuff?"

With a smirk, Aya reached up and flicked Youji's glasses off his nose. Another chorus of laughter filled the room at the pretty boy's dejected look. He grumbled, glaring at the punk, and crouched down to retrieve his shades, as well as his pride. Unfortunately for him, he cracked hi head on the kitchen table in the process.

"Gah!" Youji rubbed his forehead as he picked up his glasses, then hit his head on his way back up. Heather groaned and tried to catch a box of sodas he had unbalanced, but was too late. An entire twelve pack of Pepsi rolled one-by-one off the table to land on Youji's head, effectively knocked him unconscious.

The group watching him in silence, until Heather looked up at Omi and gave a slight smile. "Should I shove his legs under the table?"

The two stared at one another for a moment, then fell over laughing, Heather leaning on Ken and Omi leaning against Aya, as the others just looked confused.

****

******

Draco: Ooki... The drunk Ken thing was because I don't know him well enough yet to write him, and the sodas knocking Youji unconscious...well...that was just on a whim.


	4. Take My Advice

****

Draco: Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: The quote at the top is from a song by Trip Cyclone.

******

"Just take my advice now, listen to sense when it calls."

Youji grumbled, holding ice on the back of his head and glaring at Aya. The punk paid no mind, and sat sprawled in a chair with Omi seated Indian-style in front of him. Smirking, he stretched and tapped the kid's rear-end with his toe, making the little goth squeak and jump. Wide, thickly lined, blue eyes stared at him in near disbelief. Aya just let his head fall back to watch the ceiling, only to find Heather looking down at him.

"Konbon wa, Draco-chan," he sighed, then sat up.

The girl grinned. "Konbon wa, mina! We have a game!"

Maggi bounced in holding three bottles. "Alright everybody! Some know our game and some don't! This is our little version of spin-the-bottle!"

"Split into three groups," Heather instructed. "Don't worry about who you're with, 'cause you won't be for long." She grabbed Omi and dragged him into a group with her, whispering in his ear, "If you want to kiss Aya, don't start in his group."

Omi blushed as he listened to Maggi continued explaining.

"Sit in three different circles now. I'll spin one in the center of each and whoever it lands on has to start. They spin, kiss who it lands on, and rotate to the next group. Whoever got kissed in each group then spins and repeats those steps. We'll do this until it turns into a make out session."

Everyone laughed as Maggi selected the starters. Youji was one, Pookie another, and Omi stared nervously down the neck of the third bottle. When he looked to Heather, she just grinned, pointing to the center of the circle.

With a deep sigh and a crimson blush, Omi crawled into the little ring. He watched the bottle spin, barely remembering that he had even touched it. From one group, Pookie groaned, and from the other, Youji laughed. Omi just stared up at his bottle's target, and Ken smiled back at him.

******

Omi was not sure how long they had been playing, but they were now down to one group. He had lost his nervousness after awhile, but, then again, he had not had to kiss anyone since Ken. Besides the fact that the other boy tasted rather strongly of alcohol, it had not been that bad. It probably would have been better if they had not been embarrassed to kiss in front of everyone.

Youji was in the middle now, laughing as the bottle spun. Omi thought the older boy was having too much fun with this. After a torturously long wait, the bottle slowed to a halt, and Omi felt himself blush as it landed on Aya. The laugh of triumph that came from Youji forced the poor goth to hide his burning face in his knees. He just could not watch, not after seeing the kind of kisses that pretty boy had planted on everyone else.

Omi did not have to hide long, though. Apparently Youji did not get what he wanted and fell back into his place in the circle, practically pouting. With a deep, bored sigh, Aya got to his knees, leaned forward, and spun. Watching the bottle made Omi dizzy, but he could not break his eyes away from it.

Then it stopped.

Omi stared down the neck of the bottle for a moment before it actually registered in his brain what that meant. A pink tinge slowly spread across his face, turning more crimson as his eyes moved up to meet Aya's. The two stared at one another for a long moment before Aya began to move towards him. As the punk closed in, Omi could swear he saw Aya's lips twitch upward in the slightest of smiles. Then all he saw was Aya's hair until his eyes slipped closed.

Aya's lips pressed hungrily to Omi's, causing the younger boy's heart to flutter. Omi thought he might melt into the carpet. How could someone who acted so cold be so warm? He was not complaining, it was a beautiful feeling, but it amazed him. What amazed him more was the feeling of Aya's lips curled into a smile against his own. Then a tongue flicked across his lips questioningly, and he parted them in response. Given permission, Aya wasted no time taking advantage of the admittance. His tongue dove in to meet Omi's, and the younger boy moaned softly.

"Hmph," Youji grumbled. "Wish I'd gotten a welcome like that."

Heather thwapped him over the head. "Shush you! Go outside and smoke or something if you're gonna complain!"

Both the goth and the punk smiled into the kiss. If his mouth had not been so captured, Omi would have giggled. He was slightly light headed, unable to get enough oxygen, and giddy from the swirl of sensation. It felt perfect, just so beautiful and perfect, and Omi never wanted it to end. If only they could stay as they were, breathing for each other, off one another, he would be happy. Why return to reality when you could live in a kiss?

When the finally parted, Omi was practically gasping for breath. He knew he had the dumbest grin plastered across his lightly flushed face, but it did not matter. That grin was there with good reason, and it more than made up for Aya's once more emotionless expression.

"Game over!" Heather laughed. "All happy now!"

"Naaaaniiii!" Youji howled, eyes going wide. "You were holding this stupid game out for _that_?"

Heather grinned.

"I don't believe it! What'd it get you? Ya couldn't even see anything past their hair!"

The girl's grin spread. "It got me exactly what I've been wanting all day: two of my hottest friends making out in front of me!"

****

******

Draco: I know the Omi/Ken bit was nothing, but it was just a little bit of suggestion for tSuki. ^_^ As for whether Schwarz will show up...maybe later, but I don't know them well enough right now to write them. I'll see what I can do, though. And if you wanna see a quick picci I did of my goth Omi, it's up on www.mediaminer.org under the name Ryu-chan.


	5. Gone the Lies

****

Disclaimer: More Trip Cyclone lyrics.

******

"Gone the footsteps and gone the sighs. Gone the smiles. Gone the lies."

After that, Omi was set to be content the rest of the night. If he had had to go home early, he could have done so happily. He had already gotten more than he had ever expected. So he took a seat in a corner and prepared to stay thee until morning, alone with his memory of that kiss.

Ye gods, it had felt good! That was another thing to thank Heather for. His first real kiss in a new place, and it had been the best in his life. Just thinking about it made his heart flutter.

"Hey Omi," Ken yawned, plopping down on the floor in front of him.

"Hey. Feeling better?"

Ken gave a pained smile. "Yeah. Really should learn not to drink before coming here. The music's great, but really viscous to a headache."

"I'd think so," Omi laughed in response.

"So, how're you? Still realing?"

Omi blushed, and it was Ken's turn to laugh.

"Oooomiiii! Heeeey Oooomiiii!"

With a sigh of relief, Omi stood up. "Coming!" he called, and strode quickly into the kitchen to meet Heather. Anything to get away from the still half-drunk Ken. The guy was nice, but boy did he make Omi uncomfortable when he smelled like alcohol and asked nosey questions.

"Omi!" Heather glomped him, grinning. "Aya wants to see you. He's in my room, upstairs on the left." She winked, then grabbed a waterbottle from the counter.

"Uh...okay... What are you doing?"

The girl's grin turned wicked. "Goin' ta give Ken another shower." Then she bounced away.

Omi blinked, then shrugged and headed for the stairs. As he started to climb them, he heard Ken screaming and could not help laughing. He topped the stairs to the sounds of "X" on a TV somewhere. It was, he realized, coming from the room he was supposed to meet Aya in, so he just followed it. When the door opened, the movie stopped, and Omi watched Aya set the remote on the bedside table.

"Uh hey," the goth squeaked, blushing. "Heather said you...uh...wanted to see me?"

Aya nodded and motioned for him to come sit down. Omi closed the door as he complied hesitantly. Why had Aya wanted him up here, away from everyone? The possibilities that popped into his head were just too much to hope for. Then again, that kiss had been too much to hope for, too. So he took a seat next to the silent punk.

As they sat there in silence, Omi noticed that his current host had lost his jacket. Not only that, his shirt was missing as well. This realization made Omi's face a bit brighter, but he could not help staring. Aya was just so perfect. His chest was so beautifully pale and muscular, strong and protection, and his arms... Omi could imagine those arms wrapped possessively around him, never wanting to let go, never wanting to move. His blush grew brighter still as he realized that his face was not the only part of him responding to the visual stimulation. So he forced his eyes up to Aya's face instead. Big mistake.

Red fair fell across impossibly deep, violet eyes, which held his own blue ones fast. Omi's heart began to race again as he sank into those eyes. He felt as if he could fall into them forever, just drown there. They were so beautiful, like their owner, and oddly soothing for as cold as they usually were. A gasp escaped the younger boy as he realized that that coldness was all but gone at that moment, and then the shocked sound was cut off as lips closed over his.

Omi's eyes were only wide for a moment before falling closed. He felt Aya's hand at the back of his head, twined and buried in his hair, as the kiss grew increasingly deeper. A moan slipped through his lips, soon followed by Aya's tongue. Warmth spread up and out from Omi's stomach as he unconsciously matched his partner's force. Aya's free arm wrapped tightly around Omi's waist, pulling him closer. The feel of that strong embrace made the younger boy's heart jump. Once again, it was as if they were breathing for one another, sucking the air from each other's lungs. They could simply never surface, just suffocate there, and Omi would not care. For some reason, he did not think Aya would care either.

After a beautiful eternity, their lips parted, both of them gasping for air. Their eyes met again, and Omi grinned, watching the hungry spark glint from the corners of Aya's . The older boy's hand came around to brush hair out of Omi's flushed face, his thumb crossing the young goth's soft mouth. A giggle threatened to leap from Omi's throat, but was cut short by a sight that shocked him beyond response. Aya was smiling. Those thin, static lips and deep, violet eyes were smiling! They were smiling, and the smile was for him! Then it was gone. The smile became a frown as Aya's hand moved up to wipe away a tear that had at some point escaped Omi's eye.

Omi took hold of the hand at his face, kissing the fingertips in an attempt at reassurance. he wanted desperately to recapture that short-lived display of happiness. Almost anything was worth it if he could see that smile again, that beautifully warm smile.

But Aya's frown never completely disappeared. It soften some, but did not vanish. This did nothing to help Omi's unwilling stream of tears. At first he had cried from the odd joy brought by a smile, and now he cried from the fear of never seeing that smile again.

Omi sniffed and wiped at his eyes, then frowned himself. After a moment's deliberation, he sighed and captured Aya's mouth with his own. Startled, the punk's eyes widened momentarily before closing to yet another breathtaking kiss. He wasted no time in responding to the small goth who was practically sitting in his lap. His hands went to Omi's shoulders, pushing the vinyl jacket down. A shiver ran up Omi's spine as oddly gently fingertips brushed across fishnet. As the jacket fell away, small arms wrapped loosely around Aya's neck, and larger ones wrapped possessively around Omi's waist. Only moments later, Omi found himself flat on his back, being shoved into the mattress, and the most absurd, out of place thought struck him: Aya was smiling again.

****

******

Draco: *hides behind beanbag chair* Please don't get mad at me! The next chapter is the lemon! I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to it, and this way you didn't have to wait forever for the next installment! See! In the end it's all for you guys! *looks over beanbag* Please don't hurt me.


	6. Path Between the Stars

****

Draco: Ooki! Before I get started! My brain wasn't up to a lemon, but I didn't want to keep you waiting on the next chapter! As I told Kalio: It's not a lemon. It's not a lime. It's SPRITE! Heheh! ^_^' *hides* Don't shoot me...please... -_-'

Disclaimer: Teh quote is from a David Bowie song in Labyrinth.

******

"Though we're strangers 'til now, we're building a path between the stars."

Omi moaned as Aya rolled him onto his back, straddling him. The punk pulled away and stared down at him, an unspoken question in his eyes. All Omi had to do was nod, and it would continue, this beautiful connection. He just had to nod.

The goth barely had time to bow his head completely before Aya had the answer. Lips brushed the younger boy's throat, and hands raced over fishnet and vinyl. A shiver rolled up Omi's spine as Aya nipped at his neck, planting kisses along his collarbone. Omi bit his lip, moaning softly. Hands caressed his every curve, gracing lightly over his hips, up and down his ribcage. Aya ran his tongue up Omi's neck, licking and nibbling at the younger boy's ear. A loud moan half escaped Omi's throat, cut short by Aya's lips closed over his own. There was a broad grin on Aya's face as he pulled away.

"Shh..." He winked and moved down to nip at Omi's ear, whispering, "Don't give us away before we even begin."

Omi grinned and giggled softly, tangling his hands in Aya's hair. The punk suckled lightly at his partner's collarbone, drawing a quiet moan. Thin lips curled into an amused smile against Omi's neck.

"Nani?" Omi whispered, then gasped as Aya's hand squeezed his crotch lightly. He blushed. "Oh!"

Hands moved up under fishnet, pinching his nipples. He bit his lip to stifle another moan, letting his head fall back. Then a hand tugged at the waistband of his pants, half questioning, half begging. Grinning, he raised his hips and Aya effortlessly slipped the vinyl from him, tossing them away. Aya's own pants soon followed, along with his boxers. Omi could not wear anything under his vinyl pants comfortably, so he had not bothered with underwear. That left the two of them naked, save for Omi's fishnet, momentarily stunning the younger boy's mind. This was really happening!

Pressed flesh to flesh against Aya, a shiver went up Omi's spine, doing nothing for his grip on reality. It was just so beautiful! Omi moaned as Aya's hand moved lightly up his inner thigh, and lips closed over his own to quiet him. This only allowed Omi to fall farther, until there was nothing but sensation. Aya brushed his fingers softly along the younger boy's shaft, sending a wave of new feeling over him. Oh the differences between the self and another! The redhead moved to kiss his partner's neck and collarbone, then moved further yet, taking Omi's one nipple into his mouth, fishnet and all. A gasp answered him, followed closely by a moan as the boy arched off the bed. Smiling at Omi's reaction, Aya continued to flick his tongue over the sensation nub. Thin fingers tangled almost painfully in crimson strands, and teeth sank into the soft flesh of a lower lip, as yet another moan was flushed from the goth's system. It was an amazing feeling to have nothing _but_ feeling to focus on.

Then Omi came crashing back into reality as the door swung open. Aya groaned, resting his forehead on the boy's chest. Standing in the doorway was a rather flustered, not to mention shocked, Youji.

"Key! Youji!" Heather ran up, smacking him over the head. "I told you the upstairs were off limits!"

Omi blushed profusely, and Aya growled. Both of them moved to collect and don their neglected clothing. Youji just stood there, blushing and gaping.

Heather grumbled. "Goddammit, Youji. How the hell can so much blood get to your face when it's all in your pants?"

****

******

Draco: *looks at what she has done of next chapter* Unless something comes up, I should have another one for you tomorrow, hopefully containing my next door neighbors. ^_^ Some people may be happy with them.


	7. Leading Us Astray

****

Draco: Before I get started...I'm not really a Youji basher...he's just fun to pick on...and I have so much to pick on him about...! Anyway...

Disclaimer: The quote is Oscar Wilde.

******

"The advantage of the emotions is that they lead us astray."

"I was just trying to figure out where they were," Youji muttered, lighting his cigarette.

"When they were both missing?" Heather smacked him over the head.

"I was just..."

"Being a nosey bastard," Aya growled, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Omi curled up in his corner chair, face burning and hidden in his knees. Youji sucked nervously on his cigarette under Aya's hot glare. A growl escaped the redhead's throat, and Youji sank into his chair. Then the cigarette disappeared from his hand.

"Kusou," he groaned, sinking further down.

"How many times I gotta tell ya, Youji? No smoking in the house!" She smashed the butt on an empty paper plate. "My parents'd kill me for it!"

"Gomen, Draco-chan," he muttered.

"Eh, key," the girl huffed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. No! Wait! You should apologize to me, too! I spent all day figuring this one out, and all night making sure it went together right, and then you had to go and... Ooo!" She stormed off to flush the cigarette. "Ye god, Youji. Can't you keep yer nose outta anything?"

"Not if it has to do with anything he wants a piece of."

Everyone turned to Ken, who was leaning against the doorframe. Youji groaned and covered his face with his hands. That is where Omi shut the conversation out. He had absolutely no interest in people arguing over his potential sex life. It was not until the doorbell rang that he tuned back in.

"Kusou!" Heather stormed off to answer the door, and everyone listened from the kitchen. "Konbon was...eh? Ah! Key! Ne! I'm only a counselor in school! I don't get paid for this stuff, no da! Okay! Okay! Fine! Just wait, okay? Okay? I'll be right over. I said I'd be right over, dammit!"

The entire group listened to her slam the door, and watched in slight confusion as Heather stormed back in. "Oi... I'll be right back...I think... Anybody wanna join me? I got m'self some pretty screwy neighbors."

Moments later, Omi found himself trudging across the yard with Heather and Aya. He was unsure as to why he had decided to come along, but there he was, as they climbed up onto the porch. heather had barely reached out to knock when the door swung open. A tall, black-haired man glared at them through his glasses.

"Come on."

Heather glared back and shoved past him. "Thanks fer the hospitality, Crawfish. Now where is he?"

Omi gulped and slipped by, followed by Aya. He hoped rather desperately that whoever else lived here was not as nasty. The redhead watching Heather walk by seemed normal enough. When he turned the corner, however, and saw someone thrashing around, tied to a table, he was not sure if the nastiness was such a bad thing.

Heather sighed, rubbing at her temples, and hitched a thumb towards the slowly calming captive. "Meet my most frequent visitor to peer counseling."

****

******

Draco: *smirk* So...whatcha think of my neighbors thus far? Just imagine...me peer counseling for Farfie...


	8. Pure and Simple Truth

****

Draco: *raises brow* Eh? Two chapters in one day? I'm out doing myself. Anyway...I'm warning you...I may not have the Schwarz boys totally IC yet.

Disclaimer: Another Oscar Widle quote.

******

"The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple."

Heather leaned back on a sofa, stroking the short, white hair of the head in her lap. Omi watched the sleeping madman and tried to imagine him sitting in the back of the guidance office, in search of help. Seeing how comfortable the guy seemed with Heather there, Omi figured he knew where to go if he needed counseling.

However, as gentle as she was with the boy she called Farfello, Heather was still snapping at the man from the door. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't try to control what's going on in his brain! The last thing he needs is for your stupidity to cause even more damage!"

"You do your job. I'll do mine," Crawford stated through slightly clenched teeth.

The girl growled. "This isn't my job! I don't do this because I have to! At least if it were a job I'd get paid! As often as I'm over here, I should be making some money! What the hell would you do if I had to move, huh? What would you do if I weren't so close?"

By the reaction of everyone present, Omi had a feeling this argument was a regular occurrence. The two participants glared at one another as they spat back and forth. Meanwhile, Aya sat back in a chair, staring at the ceiling, and the other redhead sat in a corner polishing something boredly. Omi sat on the floor, leaning back against Aya's knees and listening for any sound besides the bickering in front of him. Finding nothing sufficient for concentration, he resorted to his own though process.

With a sigh, he watched Heather. She seemed rather protective of the one-eyed boy, almost, dare he think, motherly. _Wonder if she could treat me that was._ The thought slipped by before Omi noticed, and he felt slightly embarrassed at the unvoiced concept. Still, it would be a nice feeling to be there, asleep, knowing he was safe. Perhaps the madman was lucky in that respect. It must be comforting, at least, to know you could have a moment's peace. Maybe even comforting enough to make one wish to reach for it, by any means necessary. Now what was he thinking? That this Farfello was not as crazy as everyone, but Heather of course, seemed to believe? Knowing that his comfort live right next door, the boy might just be faking the insanity for these moments of peace. With an unfeeling roommate like Crawford, Omi thought he would be willing to do that, too.

A groan, and some puppy-like whimpering, sounded from Heather's lap. Argument momentarily forgotten, she stroked her current charge's hair in an attempt to calm him. Crawford glared at her coldly, perhaps, Omi thought, he did not like being ignored. Then his eyes were caught by a sudden movement in the corner, and a chill ran over him as the redhead in the corner gave him a wicked grin, as if he was agreeing with Omi's private thought. When Aya growled, however, the boy went silently back to his previous task.

Once Farfello quieted down, Heather sighed. "Alright. It's getting late, or perhaps early at this point, and I've got an unattended party going on next door. I have to go." She glared back at Crawford one more. "Now you just leave him alone. Let him sleep, don't try to feed him pills," she then turned to the redhead, "and don't mess with him from the inside either."

Carefully, she slipped out from under the boy's head, patting him affectionately on the shoulder. Then she headed for the door. Omi and Aya followed closely behind. Without another word, they headed back to her house. Only once did Omi look back, in time to see a boy move away from one of the upstairs windows, and he uncomfortably walked closer to Aya.

****

******

Draco: If anybody can give me some advice on writing the Schwarz boys better, that'd be appreciated. I'm thinking about making WK website adoptables...

Ryu: *giggles* You? You mean me! I make them! Heehee...! Adopt-a-Farfie!


	9. When You're Outside

****

Disclaimer: Quote from Our Lady Peace.

******

"Nobody wants to harm you when you're outside."

Heather sighed, leaning back in her chair. The party roared on around her as she stared tiredly at the ceiling. Omi took a seat next to her, and Aya stood behind him.

"Uh...so..." Omi searched for a way to phrase his question. "Err...what's...with Farfello?"

The girl looked at him, smiling softly. "You mean what's wrong with him?" She shrugged. "How should I know? The head of guidance told me I was a 'very good peer counselor for troubled students' and asked me if I could work with someone nobody else could deal with. I told her I would try, she called him in, and I had the oddest counseling session ever. I'd never actually worked with a genuine, certified nut before, and, by the end, I was pretty sure he was more intelligent than half the people I worked with on a daily basis. I guess he grew rather attached to me, though, because I've been over there regularly since he discovered I lived next door."

Omi nodded. "yeah...seems like it. I can't blame him, though. You seem to make him comfortable, and his roommate's don't seem very friendly."

She laughed. "Eh...Crawford's just such an ass sometimes, most times. He doesn't care much for people, I don't think. Then there's Schuldich. That's the redhead who was reading your thoughts and all. He can be a real pisser. From what I've seen, he just likes to cause trouble. He's probably the one who got poor Far going tonight. Other than them, there's Nagi. You didn't meet him, but he was there. Probably up in his room or something. I've only met him a couple times outside of school myself."

Omi nodded, thinking about the person at the window.

"Ah well," Heather sighed.

It was on in the morning and no one was winding down yet. Music was blasting and people were laughing. Heather grinned.

"Ya know... You two could probably get some alone time now."

Omi blushed and Aya gave a soft laugh.

"C'mon! After the last time, I don't think Youji'll be lookin' for ya," she laughed, then the phone rang and she sighed again. "And, if that's who I think it is, I won't be much company."

After the next ring, she picked it up. "Moshi moshi. Eh? Oh, hey Far-chan." She smiled at her two friends, then went back to her call, wandering away.

With another laugh, Aya squeezed Omi's shoulder, and the younger boy watched, blushing, as the other headed for the stairs.

****

******

Draco: I know, I know...short chapter...but I'm determined to make the next chapter a lemon, dammit! . Anywho...don't be surprised it the next chapter takes all weekend...I can't exactly write it too much during school, and my schedule's full this weekend... *sigh* On an upside...I have 5 adoptables ready to be colored: Aya, Omi, Youji, Farfie, and Schuldich. I'll tell ya when they're ready for adoption.


	10. Advancing the Plot

****

Draco: Alright...this is just a preview...I promise I'll get it written sooner or later, but my brain's in reasearch paper mode, so lemons are kind of...well...impossible...and I didn't want to do another ~POOF! there's a Youji in the doorway!~ type moment.

To Kalio: Gomen! I know I promised, but...well...I couldn't find another quote!

******

"Yes, sex does normally advance the plot."

It was not long before Omi found himself in about the same position as Youji had. Main differences: they were actually in the bed, and the door was locked. Omi was not sure if that made him happy, nervous, or what. He also was not sure if it mattered.

Aya's lips brushed the boy's throat, and his hands graced the boy's skin. Omi sighed, letting himself fall back into that world of sensation, eyes closing. He moaned softly as he tumbled into the depths of a kiss, tangling thin fingers in hsi partner's hair. Fingers ran gently up the length of his erection, drawing out another moan, as Aya's other hand played with his nipple. Teh younger boy arched up into the tough, wanting more. It just felt so good, so beautiful, feeling Aya's smooth skin against his own. A soft laugh answered the response, as Aya broke the kiss and moved down to flick the tip of his tongue teasingly over the sensative nub he had been playing with. Teeth sank into a soft lower lip as Omi tried to stifle a rising moan, which only succeeded in turning it into a soft, high-pitch whine.

Grinning, Aya took the nipple into his mouth, stroking the boy's shaft lightly. Omi whined again, arching up reflexively. The response was a quick reaction, a hand wrapping aorund his member, stroking upward, and Omi gasped. Now the main difference between feeling yourself and another was blantantly obvious: you never knew what the othe rmight be thinking. Aya could do anything and Omi would never be able to truly ready himself for it. The thrill in that was wonderful. That unpredictability was what Omi loved, and hell if Aya's face ever gave anything away.

The hand gripping him slid up and down, and Omi groaned. If he did not remove his teeth from his lip soon, the boy thought he might draw blood, but his jaw felt locked. He squeezed his eyes closed to the odd mix of pleasure rushes and pain twinges. Aya grinned, tightening his grip for a second, then let go. Omi's eyes flew open at the lack of contact, only to find violet orbs staring down at him. That made him slightly nervous.

"N-nani?" he choked out, finally dislodgin his fangs from his lip.

The older boy's grin sparkled in his eyes. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Omi felt himself pale, then a hot blush burned his cheeks. "I...is it...that obvious?"

He received a laugh, and a rather passionate kiss. "No. Your reactions all just seem so surprised by everything. That's all."

The hand returned to his momentarily neglected erection. "That's all."

****

******

Draco: I promise I'll finish it...I promise... Spring Break's next week...maybe then...key? Key. Oh yeah! And I chopped all my hair off, so now I look really Omi-ish! Just had to tell some people who might actually appreciate it... 


	11. The One Temptation

Draco: *sniff, brow raised at little sister who is dancing stupidly* My sister…she's a freak… *grin* Writing sex scenes during family gatherings is fun! Really! Quick! Hide the notebook! And yes…the song title for the quote DOES mean what it implies.  
  
* * *  
  
"I want to be the one temptation that is good enough for you."  
  
~ Inside, Sister Machine Gun  
  
"Don't hold back," Aya barely whispered in Omi's ear.  
  
The young goth wasn't really sure if he could hold back, but, if he could, he wouldn't. He moaned brokenly as his partner stroked him slowly, lovingly. It was the strangest, most beautiful sensation the boy had ever felt! Aya trailed agonizingly sweet kisses down the blonde's throat, over his chest, across his stomach, nipping softly at his hip, and a shiver ran up Omi's spine.  
  
Then the boy gasped, a warmth spreading in one crashing wave through him as the kisses moved in to the base of his erection. His gasp became a moan as the other boy's lips moved up the length at a frustrating pace, and he could feel them turn up in a small smile again. So this was what Aya meant by not holding back! God! How could he? It wasn't like he had enough control!  
  
"Mmm… Ah!"  
  
Omi's eyes shot wide, fists clenched in the sheets, as the warmth of Aya's mouth closed over him. The boy stared down at the redhead, unable to tear his gaze away, but his partner payed no mind, eyes closed, flicking his tongue over the tip between his lips. It was a feeling verging on ecstacy, and Omi had no idea how to respond. All he knew was three quiet words: "Don't hold back." That command was so much easier to give than to follow! Somehow it seemed impossible to either hold back or let go!  
  
Suddenly violet eyes shot open and one fluid motion thrust Omi farther down his lover's throat than he would ever have dreamed possible. The goth's head snapped back involuntarily, and his back arched off of the bed. Saying it felt incredible would've been the understatement of the century, as was evident by the fact that Omi could feel his nails sinking into the flesh of his palms through the folded fistfuls of the sheets. Uncontrollable, the feeling rolled over him, and the boy felt as if he might drown in the pleasure of it. He knew Aya was watching him, giving his member the same passionate, personal attention as he gave the rest of the body.  
  
Then the wet warmth abandoned him, Aya's tight muscles sliding over Omi's own skin. As lips locked over his mouth, the blonde moaned, eyes squeezed shut against the pain of his hard, momentarily neglected penis. It was a sensation somewhere between pleasure and torture, but Omi was more than willing to endure it for Aya. He would do anything for Aya, anything for the gorgeous redhead who was paying more mind to him now than anyone had his whole life. No matter what the request, Omi didn't think he could ever refuse.  
  
Finally the kiss was broken and the punk engulfed him again. The warm tongue bathed his manhood and the muscles of the jaw relaxed to accept him lovingly. Omi gasped for breath as Aya sucked at him lightly, then harder, and harder, until the goth felt lightheaded and giddy. He felt as if he might explode any second! Then Aya's voice whispered in his memory, "Don't hold back," and Omi complied completely, fully releasing himself in a rush of escaping energy.  
  
With that last explosion, back arched, head back, he heard a high-pitched voice, his own voice, screaming something that loosely shaped Aya's name.  
  
Moments later, he felt strong arms wrap possessively around him, and he rested in the safety of his lover's embrace. It was then that Omi felt a sudden pang of guilt. Through all of it he had felt so good that he had never stopped to think, never stopped to see if he could think. All of the attention, all of the pleasure, had gone to Omi. What about Aya? Then, almost as if in response , the punk sighed contentedly and pulled the boy in closer, tighter.  
  
"Later, Omi-koi," the redhead whispered softly, kissing his forehead. "Rest now."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco: Ooki…I know, I know…that was just a…how should we put it…"lemon lollipop"? I'm planning to write the rest as soon as I'm out for the summer, which is in about a week and a half, so I hope you can hold on 'til then! Key! 


	12. I Want to Be

Draco: I'm so sorry this took so long! *grabs Omi and Aya, takes their freshly poured coffee, and shoves them back into the bedroom* Now to by utterly obvious with my quote! It's from the same song as last chapter! (Inside by Sister Machine Gun)

Oh! And I'm dedicating this chap to Green Jello, who kept poking me to get it done!

* * *

"I want to be inside you."

Omi groaned, slowly blinking his eyes into focus. From where he lay, he could see the colors of sunset just starting to creep into the sky outside. It was so beautiful that he was entranced for a moment, until he realized he shouldn't be able to see out any windows in his room. Wait! He wasn't in his room! Then it hit him: he wasn't alone, either. A faint blush worked its way across his face. So it hadn't been a dream. It had all really happened and now he was really lying naked in bed with…

Aya sighed softly in his ear, tightening his strong arms around the boy's waist. Moments later, as Omi still lay in somewhat stunned silence, the punk awoke, placing a light kiss on the top of his partner's head. Both knew the other was awake, but neither wanted to break the moment's peace by saying so. They lay like that for quite some time before the redhead spoke.

"Sleep well?" he whispered, almost as if he still feared the lost silence would mean the moment was lost.

Omi snuggled back into the other's chest, sighing. "Mmm…yeah. You?"

"Mmhm."

And then they were quiet again, neither making a sound save for breathing. The young goth shivered a little as Aya nuzzled the back of his neck. Each of the older boy's soft, careful breaths sent another shudder down his spine. He blushed brighter as he felt his body respond to the lips against the nape of his neck, a little smile leaving a light kiss there. Then the blush grew as he realized that his reaction was what Aya was going for.

A hand brushed gently over his hip, sending yet another tremor of dim pleasure through him. He moaned quietly as fingers traced delicate patterns over his stomach and navel, and his face burned at the feeling of his new lover already hardening against his back. For a moment he wondered what the punk might have been dreaming about, but that thought was lost as the tip of the boy's tongue outlined his ear. So he let his eyes close and gave into sensation once again. It was amazing to him that they could both be aroused so soon. Then again, he thought in slight embarrassment, Aya never got anything out of it last time. Almost in response, he felt his partner pinch his ass teasingly, grinning against the edge of his ear.

"You owe me, ya know?" the quiet, deep voice laughed.

Omi shuddered at the implications of that line, then gulped as the fingers moved.

"You okay?"

Not sure what to say, he just nodded. This was what he'd wanted after all. He'd spent all day imagining it, though, after everything he'd already felt, he doubted his imagination could possibly tell the truth of what he was about to actually feel. It was that thought that scared him, that made him wonder if he was actually ready.

He wasn't quite sure if it was lucky or not, but he didn't have to doubt long. A knock on the door interrupted them, and Aya sighed, getting out of bed and pulling his pants on. Perhaps the older boy had just decided that another disturbance meant it wasn't to be, at least for now. Omi blushed at the fact that his thoughts sounded so hopeful there, and pulled on his own pants. Then Aya opened the door to Dragon, who smiled tiredly and looked slightly apologetic.

"Sorry to bug you guys, but pretty much everybody's gone, and I need to get everything cleaned up in the next…oh…three hours or so? Farfello keeps showing up every five minutes to see if he can help, and I'm actually about to take him up on that offer. Schuldich didn't even bother to ask. He just barged on in and started cleaning, when he's not too busy flirting with Youji or Ken, and poor Nagi apparently got dragged along. I think I'm gonna go crazy if I don't get some sleep pretty soon, so…yeah…"

Aya gave a slight laugh and patted her on the head, then headed down. "Seeya downstairs, Omi."

"Yeah," Omi squeaked, blushing brighter, then smiled nervously at Dragon.

She put an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry if I knocked at a bad time, but I'm kinda desperate at this point."

"S'okay," he assured her, and they headed down together.

"So," the girl sighed, "have a good night?"

Omi nodded, the redness fading from his cheeks.

"Good," and she started walking away.

"Hey Dragon?"

She turned around.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

Omi watched his host take a seat on the side of the hill and took his place on the ground next to her. They sat in silence for a while, watching the last strips of pinks, reds, and purples give way to daytime blues and sipping at glasses of apple cider. Dragon said she and her dad had picked the home-made cider up on the way back from one of their hikes in the mountains. It was sweet and soothing, and made Omi want to see the places his friend had been. When he told her that, she just laughed and promised to take him there one day. Until then, he'd settle for her company and travel stories.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, hun?"

The goth stared off into the gathering clouds, and sighed. "I…I think I'm kinda scared."

"Hmm…" She smiled. "What kind of scared?"

"Well…I…" He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see her watching him. "I really appreciate everything you did for me yesterday and last night, and I had a really good night, but…"

"But…?"

"But…"

"But the concept of it all scares you, and you don't know how far you really want to go with Aya because you don't really know what you're doing or what's going on."

Omi just nodded, only wondering for a moment how she could be so matter-of-fact about it, not to mention so right.

"It's alright, Omi-chan. I understand," she told him softly, then added, "and Aya would, too."

He swallowed hard, blushing.

Without a word from him, she continued. "You could've just told him, ya know? He wouldn't have argued or asked any unwanted questions, but I can understand why you'd be scared to talk to him about it if you're trying to make a good impression. That's no reason to do something you're not ready for, though." Then she laughed. "I'm not trying to be all motherly or anything, and I'm certainly not trying to lecture you, but…well… You remind me a lot of myself, except quieter. You don't seem like the kind of person who would say a word that might upset someone, but that can be bad for you." After a moment's silence, she sighed, giving him a little half-smile. "Aya's got a lot of issues, and he'll tell you about them in his own time…or he won't. All I can say, is that he'll understand if you want to slow things down or just plain stop, but he can't understand if you don't tell him. Trust me. He's one of my best friends."

And that was that. Omi sat side by side with her for another hour as the others continued the cleaning effort inside. Then, almost as if they had agreed upon it, they both stood and headed in. He actually felt a bit better as he followed her through the door, and soon found himself hopping in a pick-up truck with Dragon to make a trash run. They were laughing and joking about Youji nearly falling down the stairs when Aya caught the half-closed door.

"Mind if I escape with you?" the punk smirked.

Omi looked at Dragon, only to see her looking at him. "Uh…okay…," he shrugged. "Hop on in."

* * *

Draco: *sinks into her chair* Okay…I sincerely apologize for the lost lemon, but I promise to try again before the story's over. I just got to a certain point and the muse kinda died on me, so I kept going with the story because I hope some people are reading for more than just the hot scenes and I didn't want to make them wait any longer.


	13. Like an Insanity

Draco: Okay…this is kind of a pointless chapter, but it was necessary for transition and later parts of the story. Its main point is to be cute.

Quote: "Candy Love" by Guano Apes

* * *

"Music can be like an insanity"

Omi stared boredly at the computer screen, random songs playing from its speakers. It was sometime right after noon on Sunday, and all he'd been doing all morning was sitting online with Dragon, talking and trading downloads. Currently he was burning some of the songs she'd sent him to CD, and she was stuck visiting with family at her grandparents' house. It wasn't a very fair trade, but she swore she'd forgive him for having the good end if he burnt her a copy of the play list they'd been putting together for the past hour or so.

RegiPoe: -_- They're arguing again…

Bombay: ^_^' Sorry.

RegiPoe: S'okay…so what's our CD sound like?

Bombay: 80s cartoon themes, Thundercats bloopers, Sonic the Hedgehog soundtrack, and a little bit of whatever I had on my computer.

RegiPoe: Kew beanerz…

Bombay: …so what are you up to?

RegiPoe: *rolls eyes* Listening to mom and granddad argue and drawing.

Bombay: Whatcha drawin'?

RegiPoe: ^_^ An art assignment!

Bombay: *looks suspicious* And what is this art assignment?

RegiPoe: ^________^ Nuthin'…

Bombay: Draaaaaaaaagooooooooooon…

RegiPoe: ^________________^ Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

Bombay: -_-' *sigh*

RegiPoe: It's a portrait.

Bombay: Of…?

RegiPoe: Someone I'm talking to online right now.

Bombay: Do I know them?

RegiPoe: Oh…I'd say you know him okay…

Bombay: @_@ Aya!

RegiPoe: ^_^ Yup!

Bombay: @_________@ *drool* I wanna see!

RegiPoe: ^__________^ You will!

Bombay: Yay! Wait…you said it was someone you were talking to online right now…

RegiPoe: Yup…

Bombay: ^_^' Oh Draaaaaaagoooooooon…

RegiPoe: LOL Abyssinian

Bombay: Yay! Thanks!

RegiPoe: Don't mention it. I gotta go anyway. Later, baby! *huggles*

Bombay: Bubai!

RegiPoe: *bounces off happily until her mother's shouting breaks through the Sonic theme song and causes her to face-fault*

Omi giggled at his friend's last message as she signed offline. She was so awesome! Everything she said or did seemed to be so much for other people! After everything she'd done this weekend, there was no way he could possibly make up for it. And now she'd done even more! He had Aya's IM! Biting his lip and giggling uncontrollably, he saved the screen name to his buddy list and clicked to send a message. So what was he going to say?

Bombay: Hey. It's Omi. Dragon gave me your SN. How're you?

It took a little while, long enough that Omi was starting to wonder if he might not get a response, but the speakers finally rang with the reply.

Abyssinian: I'm okay. How about you?

Bombay: Pretty good.

Abyssinian: Good.

What now? Omi blushed, staring at the screen. He hadn't really thought about what to say before starting the conversation after all.

Bombay: Er… ^_^' So what are you up to?

Abyssinian: Just checking my e-mail.

Bombay: Oh…okay…I'll just leave you alone and let you finish that up.

Abyssinian: Don't worry about it. I'm almost done anyway.

Bombay: ^_^ Um…okay…

Abyssinian: What are you doing right now?

Bombay: Burning Dragon a copy of the CD we put together this morning.

Abyssinian: Any plans for this afternoon?

Bombay: No…not really…

Abyssinian: You wanna come over?

What? Omi stared in disbelief at the computer screen. Come over? Aya wanted him to come over?

Bombay: O…k…sure…hold on a minute…

Abyssinian: Alright.

For a moment he just sat there, but then the giggles started again. Standing, he stumbled out of his room and down the hall to where his guardian and adoptive family were watching TV. Out of the four people on the couch, only the dog noticed him, running up and jumping on him. The lovable puppy's attention was all that brought the others' eyes towards him.

"Hey Anna," Omi laughed in embarrassment, scratching the little mutt behind the ears. "Can I go over to a friend's house for a little while?"

His adoptive mother raised a brow. "Sure, so long as they can pick you up."

Omi grinned. "Thanks!" Then he practically skipped back to the computer to tell Aya.

He was going over to Aya's house! This was great! The giddiness took over as he took his seat and began to type. Somewhere in the back of his mind the comparison of love and insanity randomly popped up, but was soon drowned out by the bouncing music from the speakers. Then he was once more lost in the thought of going to Aya's house. Wait until Dragon found out!


	14. Warmth of the Sun

Draco: I'm back! Finally! Now for a note from our sponsors! *pokes Omi*  
  
Omi: *blush* Um.I kinda gave Draco an idea. You see.she's been having some major writer's block lately, and.well. We're having a contest. If you win, you get to create a character that will appear here in "Sweet Delight." Read the notes at the bottom for the more information.  
  
* * *  
  
"Reaching out towards the warmth of the sun" ~ Hope by Our Lady Peace  
  
Omi stared nervously around the room, trying desperately to suppress the giggles that threatened to rise from his throat. He was at Aya's house, in Aya's room, sitting on Aya's bed! Could things get any better? Well, yes, but he was trying to keep his mind off of that with Aya's family home and all. A blush crossed his cheeks as he thought of the other boy's little sister walking in on them like Youji had. Now that could lead to an interesting conversation.  
  
Biting his lip, Omi continued to just sit there. He had discovered within moments that there was little to really look at in Aya's room. There were a couple posters for The Ramones and The Clash, a few photos of him and his friends (one of which actually contained an image of the redhead smiling!), and some photocopies of Heather's artwork. The bed was covered in a thick, red, plaid comforter and gray, flannel sheets. An odd assortment of mismatched pillows and patchwork animals hid the head board as if a massive yard sale had hiccupped. Everything was extremely clean, dirty clothes in the hamper, homework stacked on the desk. Sitting there, it was almost embarrassing for Omi to think of his own room's current state.  
  
"Sorry that took so long."  
  
The poor little goth jumped, having not heard Aya coming, and blushed brighter as he smiled. "It's okay."  
  
"Anyway," the punk sighed. "So, what should we do? I didn't really have any plans or anything."  
  
Omi shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
They sat there in silence for a moment, staring at each other. Their eyes spoke to one another with a somewhat desperate passion. Both of them knew that neither of them wanted to stay there. It would be too hard to be comfortable around each other with the family downstairs. So, without a word, they both stood up and headed out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"I know this might sound funny," Aya almost laughed nervously into the collecting silence as they drove along, "but, if you want to hang out with some people, we could always head over to the cemetery."  
  
A giggle burst from Omi's throat like a bubble. "Okay."  
  
Moments later, they pulled off of the clean, country road and onto a little drive made of gravel and cracked pavement that ran under a two huge trees and a large, rod-iron archway adorned with the words "Valleyview Cemetery." Omi looked around as they parked in the grass outside the gate and almost laughed at the name. Valleyview? What valley? It was all farmland and cow fields. There were trees around the back and one side of the cemetery fence, while the road wound its way around the other two edges. The cemetery itself held an expanse of so many headstones that it seemed rather small, even for such a little town. Aya had been right, though. This was where their people were.  
  
Cluttering the ground that covered the graves of one of many married couples were some faces Omi remembered from the party, along with some that were less familiar. These must be pretty much all of Aya's friends, he thought. These are all the people like me. Nerves caught his stomach as he made his way towards them, following a step or two behind his host. He had barely stepped onto the grass, however, when he was glomped tightly by a familiar body, one that carried the familiar smell of alcohol.  
  
Everyone was laughing as Ken threw his arms around the boy's waist and spun in a dizzying string of circles. When he felt his feet touch the ground again, and his head stopped spinning without him, Omi saw that the only person not laughing was, as usual, Aya. It was actually almost comforting that the only sign of amusement the redhead gave was a soft smirk.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco: I know, I know. It's way too short, but I didn't want it to be long. I've got this horrible case of writers block like you wouldn't believe (or maybe you would) when it comes to my fanfics right now. The point here was pretty much just to set the stage for the insertion of new characters. Speaking of which.  
  
A contest! A contest!  
  
Like was said up top, there's going to be a contest for "Sweet Delight." The winner gets to create a character that will be featured as a member of the main cast and three runners up will get to see their characters appear in the next chapter. You've got two choices: fanart or fanfiction. If you're feeling really productive, feel free to enter one of both.  
  
Fanart: It can be anything having to do with the story. Draw a single character, the whole cast, a scene, a comic, etc. Even draw something that might have been going on with other characters during Omi and Aya's alone time.  
  
Fanfiction: Write your own scene from the story. It could take place after everything that's been written, some time between scenes, or maybe other characters were doing something interesting while Omi and Aya weren't there.  
  
Whatever you do with it, have fun!  
  
E-mail all entries and any questions to keemyprism@hotmail.com by October 31, 2002 


	15. Who am I quote by Ben Kweller

Draco: Tada! I'm back! Okay. I haven't been writing because I haven't been able to sign in to ff.net for about a month now. Anyway... I think this may be my longest chapter to date, somewhere around 5 pages. I've finally found a muse again, and this chapter introduces my new story arc. I'll write more soon. I've got exams this coming week and I plan to do a massive update of my stories afterwards. Also, for a chance to appear in "Sweet Delight," read my AN at the bottom, because I've talked enough up here.  
  
* * *  
  
"But who am I to preach a word or two when I can't lift my own head without you?"  
  
Omi spent the majority of the next school day trying to remember the names of all the people saying hello to him. Between Heather's party and Aya's cemetery gathering, he had made more acquaintances than his brain could hold. Their brains could hold him, though, and he received innumerable hugs and kisses from people he barely recognized. By the time he was waiting to meet Dragon after the final bell, there were so many names and faces bouncing around in his head that he couldn't think about much of anythinelse.  
  
When his friend finally joined him, he was staring intently at a poster on the bathroom door. It read:  
  
Haunted Homeland  
  
Kaycy Haze - Vocals, Guitar  
  
Paul Thorn - Bass  
  
Merrik Jamison - Drums See them @ Mayvndale High Battle of the Bands He thought he might recognize the girl, Kaycy, from his English class, but the two boys looked unfamiliar, and he had not idea where Mayvndale high was. Maybe Heather would know.  
  
"Hey Dragon?" Omi called, turning from the poster.  
  
He had heard her talking to someone across the hall, and she broke off her conversation to respond to him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Um." Omi watched her other friend leave before speaking, not wanting to sound stupid in front of strangers. "Why's there a poster for another school's Battle of the Bands, and where's Mayvndale High?"  
  
The blonde stared at him for a moment, then laughed and smiled. "Wow! I'd almost forgetten! I need to sign up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Confused, Omi chased her into the office, where she joined a line of people and turned back to him. "Mayvndale High Battle of the Bands is a big deal around here. They invite local bands to compete, and the only rule for qualification is that at least two band members are in a high school in the district." she paused a moment as she bent over a list of band names and added hers to the end. "Mayvndale rents the county fair grounds for a weekend and throws this big festival to make money for prom." they made their way back out. "Bands play the grandstand Friday night through Sunday morning. You can either listen to them all or wander the bazaar. It's great. People have tables set up to sell refreshments and bands sell demo tapes, t-shirts, patches, and whatever else they've got. Plus folks around the area rent space to sell crafts and stuff they make." She continued talking as she went through her locker. "It's a lot of fun for everybody, it's a gig for high school garage bands, and it's a chance for the serious kids to make it big." Her locker door clanged against her backpack as she stood, smiling, and took a last look at her books.  
  
Omi frowned. "Make it big?"  
  
"Well," Heather grinned as her door shut, "you've gotta understand. The final judge is pretty important, seeing as he's a talent scout."  
  
* * *  
  
By the time he and his friend were leaving the Lit Mag meeting that afternoon, Omi had fallen into the excitement those posters seemed to induce in everyone. It was two weeks away, and he couldn't wait. Somehow it felt like this town tradition was the final step to actually belonging here.  
  
"So who's in your band?"  
  
Heather laughed. "Well, Pookie and I trade off drums and vocals,a dn her friend Liz plays guitar. Bass is the work of a friend of Liz. We just started this year, so we're not great, but we're better than a lot of bands around here, and it's not like we'd mind making it big, either, though we're pretty much just in it for the fun. So if you go to the show and don't see me first, check the set list for Broken Crayons."  
  
"Cool," he laughed back. "Does Aya go?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded with a shrug. "He usually performs, but the band's vocalist graduated last year and moved to California. Aya write most of the music, so he can sing it, but they need another high schooler to be eligible for competition."  
  
Omi stared at her for a moment, then, "I can sing."  
  
They stood in the hallway, eyes locked, for a long time before a wicked grin split the girls face, and she ran. Startled, Omi tried to catch up as she made her way tot eh office. he loined her just in time to watch as her flowing script wrote the words White Cross ont eh band list.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, Aya! Everybody's gonna expect White Cross to be there!"  
  
"I repeat, that's your fault, and we can't teach Omi an entire set in two weeks."  
  
"Sure you can! I know you! You can do anything if there's a fire under your butt!"  
  
And so the argument had gone for the past twenty minutes, as they stood outside of Joe's Pizza sharing slabs of greasy bread and cheese. Omi leaned against the wall, trying to sink in and disappear, while the other two snapped back and forth. He watched Heather try to get Aya to look her in the eyes, and Aya struggle not to, almost as if they both knew that his resolve would break if he so much as glanced up. By the end, however, resistance was futile.  
  
"Fine," the punk sighed, not looking up as he wiped crust crumbs from his Sex Pistols t-shirt. "We'll try. I'll set up a time with Ken and Youji, and we'll see what we can do."  
  
Heather grinned. "Good! Your photo shoot for the poster is noon Saturday!"  
  
Finally Aya looked up, and Omi thought his heart might stop. The other boy's lips were curled, just slightly, into a smile, soft and genuine, and the goth couldn't' help but feel a sense of jealousy for his new friend. How did she do it? It was like nothing to her, nothing at all, while he himself would give anything to have her ability to make that beautiful redhead smile so freely. As he thought about it, he looked down, tears stinging his eyes. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Alright," Aya laughed softly, and Omi found it harder to hold in the tears, "I've gotta get going." He stood and Heather hugged him, her head just around his shoulder. "I'll talk to the guys about a practice, okay?"  
  
"Good!" She stepped back and poked him with a wink. "I'll make sure you do."  
  
The boy's smile grew, and he laughed again as he turned to Omi. "I'll see you, okay?"  
  
Omi nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah."  
  
As he watched Aya drive away, Omi could hear Heather crushing the pizza box into the trash, singing to herself. He sighed and turned back to her once the punk was out of sight. There was so much he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask, and he needed to get it done before he got angry at himself, or worse, his friend.  
  
"Hey Heather?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we got somewhere to talk?"  
  
The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Come on."  
  
A few minutes later, they were walking to Heather's house, after crossing the street to tell her mom at work that they didn't need a ride home after all. it was near a mile and a half away, and, if that wasn't enough time for their conversation, they could always stop at the playground on the corner.  
  
"So," Omi finally started, face red, "how did you meet Aya?"  
  
Heather smiled. "We had the same homeroom in ninth grade. he was new in town and I had been out of school for two and a half years. neither of us really had any in-school friends, so." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh. So you're just friends?"  
  
"Well, duh!" She laughed. "I'm a lesbian and he's gay! We're both kind of missing a few things the other likes!"  
  
The little goth smiled. "I know," he laughed, too. "It's just that.well.you're so close."  
  
"Yeah. We are really close." The blonde grinned and threw an arm around her friend. "I had it easier that you, though, because he needed someone at the time who could just be there and who needed him to be there, too." Then she sighed, and her face fell a little, making her look very drained all of the sudden. "Not to mention that we both had problems that most people couldn't sympathize with."  
  
Omi frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How many people," she asked, quiet and tired, "get so sick for so long that the people they thought were their friends honestly think they might be dead, but don't care enough to call and check? How many people spend years staring helplessly at a hospital bed that holds their unconscious little sister?"  
  
The boy paled, eyes widening. "My god. I.I can't imagine. To have someone, but not have them."  
  
He bit at his lip nervously as she looked away in a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Sometimes," she muttered, "it's worse than having no one at all."  
  
"My god."  
  
Heather half-smiled and squeezed Omi tight. "That's why he and I are as close as we are. His sister got hit by a car when he was in sixth grade and she was in a coma until just last year. his family moved here because the hospital was closer, and he started in public school the same time I cam back. It really came down to the fact that his siter needed help that he couldn't give, but I needed something he was capable of, just a friend. I wasn't her replacement or anything. I was just.well.you know. he neede to feel like he wasn't helpless, and I needed to feel like someone cared. By the time Aya-chan woke up, it would've been hard to think of each other as anything less than family."  
  
"Wow," was the whispered reply. Then something struck Omi as strange. "Wait. Aya-chan?"  
  
She nodded. "His sister."  
  
The look on Omi's face was one of utter confusion, so she continued. "Aya's real name isn't Aya, it's Ran, but only his family calls him that. He's been going by Aya in public since his sister got hit. It was his way of keeping her hope alive. Since she's homeschooled, the name thing doesn't cause much trouble, but those of us who spend a lot of time with him call him Aya-kun and her Aya-chan to tell the difference when they're together. I'm pretty much his only friend here who's ever known his name was Ran, let alone used it." She laughed. "He'd probably shoot me for telling you, too."  
  
"So that's why he smiles for you."  
  
The words were so sudden and matter-of-fact that the girl just stared at him for a moment before saying anything. "Is that what this is all about? You're upset because Aya smiles for me?"  
  
Omi blushed and nodded.  
  
"Baby!" Arms tightened, crushing him, and she kissed his cheek before holding him at arms length. Then there were tears. Omi didn't know why she was crying, but it made him feel like letting his emotions go was okay, and so he fell into her embrace again. "He smiles for you, too," she whispered. "I swear to you he does."  
  
"But I don't see it. I never know if he's happy unless we're alone, because he never shows it. He shows it in public for you, though, and I guess that kind of hurts." He clung to her like a lifeline, rambling as the tears soaked into her shoulder. "I know I haven't known him long, but he's so sweet when it's just him and me. It hurts for him to be so expressive one moment and so closed off the next, just because people are around, especially when he doesn't' do that with you." He was quiet a second, then, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't think I love him."  
  
Heather kissed his cheek again. "I know, honey. I know. Love can hurt," she laughed softly, "but I swear he's worth it."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco: Okay. This should be fun. Anywho. If you wanna show up in this story, since NO ONE entered my contest, just write or draw a "Sweet Delight" based fan piece and e-mail me with it. Fanart will be posted or linked on my website and, if you post it somewhere, fanfics will get a link on my site as well. When you send the works to me, e-mail me a description of your character with it. You'll either show up at the Battle of the Bands or at school or something like that. That said, I love you all! Ja! 


	16. The Rain

Draco: So people know, I am aware that Farfie's full name is Farfarello. I am, however, the queen of typos and while my brain sees the correct spelling my hands have typed it wrong. His name is now in my auto-correct, though. Anyway.the quote is from "It's Too Late" by Wei? Kreuz, a.k.a. the ending song when they changed the credits' music. This is my first guest insert chapter and it's for Emiko-san. Remember folks, if you wanna appear in this fic, just send me a fanfic or fanart that can be traced back here to "Sweet Delight." I love you all! Here's the chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
"The rain washes away all the questions."  
  
"So why did we have to practice at Heather's house again?" Ken grunted as he lugged his drum set into the garage, piece by piece.  
  
Youji leaned against the open door, cigarette in hand, and sneered at him. "We live in an apartment and Aya's parents are having friends over for dinner. Meanwhile, Heather's parents were kind enough to agree to us using their garage for the day."  
  
Omi watched the two as they conversed, openly glaring at one another, and decided it might be a good idea to go back inside. Closing the door behind him, he glanced into the room ahead. Heather and Aya were looking over something together, the girl humming as her friend toyed with the guitar strings. The goth sighed inwardly. He didn't quite feel comfortable anywhere.  
  
"Break the silence/Now I'm falling," Aya's voice drifted, low and sweet, to his ears, and Omi felt himself melting. "I can hear you calling, calling/Take me to a waking dream/Grip the lining/Tear the seam/Please don't cry when clouds come down/Interrupting angels' tears as they stain the ground/"  
  
The punk turned to his friend, and she smiled. "I like that," she laughed, "and I like the rest of the lyrics, too. You sure you'll survive Omi singing it, though?'  
  
"We'll see," he smirked and strummed a chord.  
  
"Hey," Omi cleared his throat quietly, trying to calm the butterflies, and a string twanged as the others jumped in surprise.  
  
"Wow! Yeah! Hey sweetheart!" Heather gasped with a grin. "You scared us!"  
  
The boy smiled sheepishly. "Gomen. I was just trying to get away from Youji and Ken."  
  
Rolling her eyes, the girl stood. "They at it again?"  
  
His head had barely risen from his nod before she was past him. Bickering voices were heard for a mere second as the door swung open, finally shutting again on Heather shouting for attention. With a sigh, Omi strode over to Aya, who sat on the couch, focused on his guitar once more. Fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt a little, the younger boy just sat and listened as the redhead started to sing again.  
  
"I feel you in my heart/I knew you from the start/Though I didn't know your face/Or even know your name/There's just something about your rain," the punk's voice carried across the air quietly.  
  
Omi sat next to him and let the soft song wash over him. It's beautiful, he thought, stomach fluttering yet again. He closed his eyes, biting his lip with a faint smile. Every word rang bright and clear through the goth's mind.  
  
"Show me passion/Show me pain/Show me love and life again/Every morn and every night/Some are born/To sweet delight/Please don't cry when worlds fall down/Interrupting angels' tears as they burn the ground." Aya moved then, just slightly, as the chord changed, sliding closer to Omi's motionless form. "I feel you in my heart/ I knew you from the start/Though I didn't know your face/Or even know your name/There's just something/About your rain." Then the music stopped, and Omi snapped to attention, his eyes locked on his companion's own violet orbs as Aya continued to sing even quieter now. "It's quiet here tonight/Your love's my only light/And I reach for you again/Our sweat will drown the sin."  
  
A blush crept, red-hot, over the blonde's cheeks as the older boy leaned forward and captured his lips for the merest second. His heart fluttered and his lips tingled' Aya just turned away. Tears stung Omi's eyes as he forced himself to look down.  
  
"Alright!" Heather strode in, grinning. "Everything's ready!"  
  
The boys stood in unison and their friend raised a brow. Omi smiled at her, trying not to let go. He knew she would notice. They would talk later, and she would make everything okay. For now, he could just move on and deal. Her arm around him was all the assurance he needed for the time being.  
  
* * *  
  
Aya played the last note in the basic melody of the tenth song they'd tried. So far, there had only been one the band had decided to cut from their set, and the reasoning had nothing to do with Omi. Heather had been right: when Aya was determined, he got things done. Even as the two college boys complained that the redhead was being a slave driver, eh was going over problems with their new singer. It wasn't until Dragon finally spoke up that a break was so much as considered.  
  
"You've been at it for four hours, Aya," she laughed. "Not everyone has your stamina. Take a break! Eat some lunch! I can hear poor Omi's stomach growling over the music!"  
  
Youji and Ken agreed avidly, but it wasn't until their leader turned the cold violet of his gaze to the quiet, little blonde beside him that his face softened and he relented with a sigh. "Fine. We'll take a break."  
  
"An hour," Heather put in, smirking as her best friend struggled not to protest. "You all need it," she added as the boys walked past her and into the house. Then she caught Aya's arm. "I wanna talk to you."  
  
As the door closed behind him, Omi felt his stomach flip. What did she need to talk to Aya about? Did it have something to do with him? He hoped not, but knew better. Something in the tone of her voice and answered that second question for him. Biting his lip, Omi listened silently to the muffled shouts rising through the wall and clenched his eyes shut to force back tears. I cry too much, he thought with a sigh, shoving himself away from the door. What he found in the kitchen wasn't much better, though, just quieter.  
  
"I'm gonna sit out on the porch, okay?" he mumbled as he grabbed a soda and a bag of chips, then walked out again without an answer.  
  
A warm breeze played through his hair as he sat on the concrete block, leaning against the siding. He closed his eyes, still trying not to cry, and moaned miserably. If only the sky could just wash away all the pain and questions. It shouldn't hurt so much for two people to be in love. So why? Why did it have to hurt so much for him?  
  
"Omi?"  
  
The blonde squeaked, jumping at the sound of a voice he didn't recognize. It was soft and a little cold, but there was a tinge of worry as well, and it's owner appeared to match. He stood over Omi, dark hair falling lightly over dark eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" the stranger asked with little to no emotion audible.  
  
"I." Omi choked, still startled. "Who.?"  
  
A hand extended towards him. "My name is Nagi."  
  
"Oh!" the blonde gasped. "You're in my computer class!"  
  
Nagi nodded, retrieving his hand.  
  
"But.that's not what I recognize you from, is it? You live next door, don't you? You were the boy in the window when Heather went to take care of Farfarello."  
  
Nagi nodded again.  
  
Then there was a rustling from the side yard, and Heather's dog started barking, a girl shouting in response. "Gator! Shush! Nagi? Hey! Didn't we have a tutoring session today? They said you went for a walk, so." She stopped short as she saw Omi, strips of blue hair bouncing around her face, stray strands of it pulled back into the strawberry-blonde bun on her head, and her silvery-blue eyes went wide. "Oh! Hilo!"  
  
"Um.hi." Omi blinked.  
  
"You must be the almighty Omi-kun!" She giggled. "I'm Ashley!" Then she blushed a little, biting her lip innocently. "Nagi's my math tutor."  
  
Omi nodded kindly and smiled. Ashley seemed sweet, and somewhat reminded him of himself as she giggled and blushed when she realized her crush was watching. It was something in the way she kicked her high tops back and forth, swinging the leg of her plaid pajama pants, and toyed with the hem of her t-shirt nervously that made him sympathize with her.  
  
"I couldn't stand Crawford and Schuldich arguing, so I came outside," Nagi drew attention back to the moment. "Omi was sitting here alone, and you hadn't arrived yet. I decided to see if he was alright." He turned to Omi. "I've never seen you out here without Heather."  
  
It made Omi uncomfortable the way Nagi seemed to cling to his point, but he shrugged and went alone with it. "Heather's busy, and I didn't want to eat inside. It's so beautiful out here today. I figure I could stand being alone for a while. It's kind of you to think of me, though."  
  
Nagi just nodded once more, and Omi found himself wondering what made this boy seem so disturbing. The serious brunette was so much like Aya. He never seemed to smile when he knew eyes were on him, and he was so serious all the time. Omi just wanted to help Ashley get some sort of emotion out of him.  
  
"Um. You think we could skip the session today, Nagi?" Ashley turned her face down and glanced up through her eyelashes. "My mind's not really on Math anyway."  
  
The quiet young man stared at her for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "If you don't need my help, then I'll go to work." He looked to Omi. "Tell Heather I'll e-mail her with a list of what I've gotten done today." Then he strode away.  
  
"I don't know why he acts like that!" Ashley huffed once he was gone, and Omi just smiled. The girl plopped down next to him, and she stuck her tongue out at nothing in particular. "Arg! Why can't he smile more? His smile's so kawaii and it just makes him even more bishi and.and. Oh foo!" She let her head fall back against the wall, then blushed and rolled her head to look at her companion. "Gomen, Omi-kun."  
  
Omi smiled brightly, tears returning, though for a new reason. "No! It's okay! I don't mind hearing about it." He bit his lip. "Actually, I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"That's right," Ashley smiled softly. "You're with Aya, aren't you?"  
  
The boy blushed a little. "I guess pretty much everybody knows about that now, huh?"  
  
"Well, yeah," she laughed. "Do you have any idea how many girls would die to have him?"  
  
"I can only imagine." Smiling, he offered her some chips.  
  
She shrugged and grabbed a few, watching cars go by. "Besides.you probably don't recognize me, but I was at Heather's party, too."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Were you one of the junior girls who kept picking on Ken?"  
  
"Nope. I was the freshman girl playing video games in the parents' bedroom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They watched more cars go by, and Omi thought he felt a raindrop hit his arm. Then Ashley spoke again. "So, why are you really out here?"  
  
After a moment, blue eyes turned to the ground. "Youji and Ken've been arguing all day, and Heather's talking to Aya in private right now." He sighed. "They were yelling at each other, so I came outside."  
  
"Hmm. When Heather goes boom, you know something's wrong, especially when the target's Aya," Ashley pouted.  
  
They cringed and groaned in unison at the sound of something crashing inside, but then they looked at each other and giggles broke out as a car drove up. The driver stared at them for a minute through her glasses, shaded by the rim of a bowler hat, and smiled. Climbing out of the big, red beast, she straightened her pinstripe dress and closed the door.  
  
"Hey! Heather inside?"  
  
Omi blinked, not recognizing her until Ashley responded. "Hey, Maggi! Yeah. She's in talking to Aya."  
  
The bigger girl frowned. "That doesn't sound happy." She shrugged and hugged the two cheerfully before heading inside. "Hopefully there hasn't been any bloodshed."  
  
"I agree," Omi sighed.  
  
He continued to sit there with Ashley until the door finally opened again, about half an hour later, with Heather on the other side. She didn't say a word, but hugged them both and headed for her girlfriend's car. Maggi followed, flashing Omi a nervous smile, and hopped in the driver's seat. Moments later, the car pulled out, and Omi just watched it go.  
  
"She left," he whispered in disbelief, and Ashley bit her lip. "She just.left."  
  
A second later, Aya walked out an made his way to his own vehicle, guitar over his shoulder. He didn't look at Omi, didn't acknowledge Ashley, but just climbed behind the wheel and drove away. Tears stung the little blonde's eyes once more, but thise time eh didn't hold them back. Ashley frowned, and furrowed her brow.  
  
"Omi-kun?" She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently, then perked up and jumped to her feet, dragging him with her. "I've got it! Come on!"  
  
Startled, he let her haul him across the yard as the sky opened up and rain poured down. She leapt to the porch next door and didn't' bother ringing the doorbell before barging right in. Omi nearly tripped on the doorstep as she led him through the house he'd only seen once before, flying past Schuldich's amused expression and slamming into a room he didn't know: Nagi's bedroom. The brunette frowned at the interruption, but Ashley didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Steal the keys to Schuldich's car!"  
  
"What?" Nagi raised a brow at the two drenched figures.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm on a mission to cheer up an Omi!"  
  
"And what does that have to do with me stealing Schuldich's car?"  
  
"I need you to drive!"  
  
Omi blinked, his eyes dried by confusion, and a blush krept over his cheeks as Nagi stared at him. "Alright," the quiet boy sighed, saving his work and standing.  
  
Ashley giggled and dragged Omi into the hall after her tutor. Stopping outside another bedroom, Nagi raised a hand and a jangling startled the confused blonde as he watched a set of keys fly into the other boy's hand. Then they were headed out the door.  
  
"Excuse me," Schuldich smirked, stepping in their way.  
  
Ashley stuck her tongue out at him. "I would, but there's no excuse for you!"  
  
Nagi just sighed, and the redhead struck the nearby wall with a thud. Cursing in German, the man scrambled back to his feet as the door slammed. As the ran through the rain, Omi thought he saw a smile grace his new escort's lips, and Ashley's laughter rang through the air. Schuldich hit the porch just in time to see his car drive away, Nagi grinning as Ashley clung to Omi in the back, water soaking the seat.  
  
As they rounded the corner, Ashley flashed wild, silvery eyes into her new friend's face and howled on a rush, "The rain washes away all the questions, Omi! So just sit back and enjoy the ride!" 


	17. Life Moves On

Draco:  I'm finally back!  Bah!  I lost the beginning of this chapter ten times, Goddammit!  Argh!  Anyway…this is the insert chapter that I promised my little sister.  The quote is from a song of hers called "Can someone help me?" which appears in here in full.  Also, this is the last call for fanworks if you want an insert, because we're coming up to the end of this beautiful story.  That said…enjoy!

* * *

"In and out of the mist, life moves on."

Mobs of people were gathered throughout the mall as Ashley dragged Omi through.  Nagi followed close behind, and the little goth was amazed that the boy could keep up with them so calmly.  They were on their way back outside after a stop by the food court, Ashley giggling about "perfect timing" and how she "almost forgot," and Omi was glad to see that the rain had stopped.  What she had almost forgotten, he didn't know, but it seemed to be whatever all of the people had come to see.

Out in the parking lot, Omi could see a stage set up, a banner reading "Kiss of Fate" in bleeding black letters hung across the front.  His new friend lead him on a zig-zag course through the people until they reached a table where a blue-haired boy stood selling copies of a demo CD.  He smiled at them as he tugged at the sleeves of the fishnet he wore under a baggy green t-shirt, and silver glinted from his nose and eyebrow.

"Hey," he nodded to Ashley.  "How's it goin'?"

The girl laughed, "Pretty good, but I almost forgot you guys had a show today!"  She hugged Omi, who smiled nervously as the blue-haired kid laughed back.  "Anyway," Ashley went on, "this is Omi!  Omi, meet Shane!  He's the drummer for the band that's setting up!"

Omi shook hands with the boy, and Shane shrugged.  "I'm the only one with no electronics to hook up, so I get to play salesman.  Want a demo?  We'll even sign it for ya, if ya want."  Shane laughed at himself and Omi looked around for an escape.  It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, but he wasn't horribly comfortable meeting new people in this kind of crowd.

Then he saw something he hadn't expected, brownish-blonde hair dangling over cords as a crouched figure taped up the rubber tubing around microphone wires.  Heather stood up and turned to a girl beside her.  Omi glanced back at Ashley, but she had fallen into a conversation with Shane while Nagi was nowhere to be seen, and started making his way towards the stage, butterflies in his stomach.

"Now you gotta be careful," Heather was saying as the other girl pulled shoulder-length brown hair up into a clip.  "This mike is wicked when it's working, but it only works if the wires are right.  When I plug it up and hit the switch, do the mike check.  If it still won't work, I'll adjust it.  Once it's set, though, don't mess with it or you might lose it. You got me?"

"Sure," the girl smirked and messed with the jelly bracelets that covered her arms.  "Don't screw with the mike once it's working."  Then she smiled.  "Thanks again, Heb."

Shrugging, Heather headed offstage.  "Don't mention it, sis.  Just don't bust it up any more than I have."

Biting at his lip, Omi snuck around the side of the stage and stood a few feet behind his friend as she found the plug to the sound board and switched it on.  A booming pop sounded from the mike and the other girl screamed.  Heather just laughed as the crowd roared to the echo of the band's lead singer shouting curses at her sister over the sound system.  Shaking her head, the blonde took a seat on a crate as the rest of the band hit the stage and her sister tried to gain composure.

"D-dragon?"  Omi finally choked out under a blush, and Heather spun in surprise, eyes wide.

"Omi!  Wow!  How'd you…?  Oh wait…  Ashley…"  His friend smiled softly.  "You were with Ashley, weren't you?  I guess she decided to hit the show."

Nodding, Omi looked around nervously as the music began, the singer's voice crashing over them.  _In and out of the mist, life moves on.  Omi sighed, and Heather motioned for him to sit down beside her.  After a moment's hesitation, he did, and she hugged him.  __It's become routine, all feeling's gone.  He held on to her tightly, and he could feel his tears starting again, still there even after he'd held them back for so long.  She just let him cry._

_All alone, no one's there.  My heart's twisting, gonna tear.  It's too hard.  I can't cope.  I lost all hope._

"That's my little sister up there," Heather told him as his shoulders stopped shaking.  "She wrote this."

_I can't breathe._

"It's good," he whispered into her shoulder, then sat up.  "I can really feel it right now, especially after today."

_I'm stuck and I can't get away.  I feel like I'm going insane.  I'm drowning in a wave of tears.  Can someone help me?  Please?_

Heather looked down.  "I'm really sorry, hun.  I didn't really think before I ran off.  I mean, I promise Shell I'd be here today because they'd never gone through a mike check or anything before, but I just didn't think.  I forgot I hadn't told you about it."

_They don't see.  They don't know._

Omi looked at her for moment, and let the song fill the silence.

_I hide it well, won't let it show._

"It really hurt," he finally said.  "I'm not going to lie to you.  It hurt like Hell.  But it wasn't you leaving that hurt the most.  I could have dealt with it if it had just been you.  I could have just let it go and talked to you later.  I know you always have a reason.  Then Aya left.  I don't know what I would have done if he had stayed, but I could have figured that out a lot easier than I figured all of this out.  Suddenly I was alone, you know?  I hate being alone."

_It's not over.  Life's not gone._

Then he smiled a little.  "But Ashley was there, too, and she wouldn't let me let go.  So it's okay that you had to go and just forgot to tell me why.  I don't mind.  I really don't.  You've already done so much for me, so I guess that's why it was so hard for me when you left.  I felt like I owed you for everything you'd done, but I didn't know what to do."

_I'm gonna kiss my fate, meet it head on._

"You don't owe me anything, baby," she laughed softly and hugged him again, and Omi felt almost giddy.  "I do what I can for everybody, and when I love a person as much as I love you, I'll do anything."

_And they'll never see that I can't breathe._

"I know," Omi laughed.  "I've kind of figured that out."

_I'm stuck and I can't get away.  I feel like I'm going insane.  I'm drowning in a wave of tears.  Can someone help me?  Please?_

After a moment, he stood up.  "Thanks."

"No problem," she smirked and patted him on the arm.  "Why don't you enjoy yourself today, hun?  Go out there, find Ashley, and rock this concert thing like nothing happened this morning, alright?"

"I can do that," Omi grinned and glomped her.

Then she kissed his cheek and sent him back out into the crowd.

_Can someone help me?_

A smile still on his lips, he rounded the corner of the stage and laughed at the sight of the crowd.  Suddenly he could really feel it.  Like he'd told Heather, the song was real.  It really was amazing.  So, he started into the audience in search of Ashley, and went along with the flow, not watching his step until he ran into someone.  And his stomach flipped as the color drained from his face.

_Help me._

Aya stared down at him, and Omi suddenly felt dizzy as the punk gripped his shoulders.

_Please?_


	18. I Can Hear You

**Draco: -_- I'm sick.  Time is the only good thing that has come out of today.  So…I hope you enjoy this new chappy.  I'll try to get another one written and up ASAP, but I've got 3-4 other stories I need to update on, too.  Just a quick reminder that this is the last call for fanfics and fanart based on Sweet Delight if you want to get a character insert.  Lyrics © Semisonic and the character of Dai that I mention belongs to Lyrad and will show up later.**

* * *

"I can hear you singing to me in my sleep."

And he could feel his senses go numb.  All he could feel was his heart pounding as the blue of his eyes brightened to overflowing.  Tears made his vision swim.  Aya's colors went strange, neon.  No one cared about them.  The stage held their attention.  Good.

"I'm sorry."

What?

Suddenly the people didn't matter anyway.

He didn't care about them, either.

"A-aya?"

The hands that gripped his arms loosened slightly, and Omi saw an almost pained expression cross the redhead's face.  He couldn't tell if it had been from him speaking or the fact that Aya seemed to have just remembered the crowd.  Then again, it was gone so fast, had it even been there?  It was hard tot ell as the tiny grimace disappeared completely, and violet eyes barely darted from side to side.

"Come on," and Aya moved.

But Omi wouldn't.  "A-aya.  I…"  He shook his head in confusion.  "I can't.  I was looking for Ashley.  She's done a lot for me.  I…I mean…  I can't just…"

Words didn't seem right as the punk stared at him.  Nothing seemed right.  The world had rushed back all at once.  There was music playing.  People were dancing, laughing, singing along.  He should be singing along.  Hell, shouldn't he just be singing?  So why wasn't he?  Why was he standing here, miserable, nervous, and frightened, staring up into the pale, beautiful face that had abandoned him just a few hours ago?  What was wrong with this picture?

"Why did you leave?"

The question came out odd, cracked, and Aya met his gaze looking slightly startled.

"I know Heather had to be here.  She didn't tell me then, but she explained later.  So what's your excuse?"  He brushed at his tears and looked away.  "Why did you leave?  What did she say to make you run away?"

Aya looked around and sighed.  "She told me to stop hiding."

"So…you ran off to hide some more?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I want to understand!"

"Omi…"

"She's right, Aya!  You have to stop hiding!  Stop hiding from me!"  Omi wiped his eyes viciously with a shaky hand.  "I want to know you!  She's not the only one who cares, so why is she the only one you trust?  Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you're so close to me one minute and so far away the next?  Do you?"

The redhead just stared at him.

"You act like you're always alone," Omi sighed tiredly, "but you're not.  You don't have to be anyway.  Why can't you understand that?"  He felt a new round of tears welling up already, and clenched his eyes shut against them.  "I'm just tired, Aya, tired of feeling like you don't care half as much as I do."

Then his eyes shot wide, and he let their contents spill, as the older boy pressed a pair of warm lips to his own.  Omi's stomach fluttered, heart skipping a beat, and it took a moment for the world to start yet again, but when it did, he felt a blush rise, burning into his cheeks.  The kiss wasn't any different from any they'd shared before, except for one minor detail:  they were in public.  But, where Aya had always hidden his affection before, he didn't seem to care now, like the hundreds of eyes turned up to the band onstage couldn't see them if they wanted to.

And suddenly Omi felt himself let go.

* * *

Sighing, Omi sat up, letting the streets pile at his waist as the sweat dried on his skin.  He stared around Aya's room and hugged his knees to his chest.  Then he looked down beside him.  Smiling softly, he took in the halo of red hair spread over the patchwork pillow.  Aya had never seemed so peaceful.

Turning his eyes back to the room, he took in the fact that it didn't look as clean as it had the first time he'd been there.  It seemed as if Aya had been bringing things in, but not bothering to put them away.  His desk, for instance, was strewn with papers, and an old acoustic guitar was propped up in the corner made by the desk and wall.  Somehow the chaos seemed to be I perfect order, but the mess was rather endearing.

Carefully, Omi climbed out of the bed and pulled on his pants.  With a quick glance to check that his love was still sleeping, he slipped into the hallway to look for a bathroom and found one not far from the little room.  On the way back, eh stopped to look at the photos that adorned the wall.  They told a definite tale of change, some showing Aya and his sister in the backyard of a quaint, little, country house, others just picturing the punk sitting alone on the front porch here, and still others of the redhead trying not to smile as Heather made faces at the camera.  She really was like part of the family.

Brushing a thing layer of dust off of one of Aya's old school pictures, Omi went back to the bedroom.  Red hair still blanketed the pillow, and the little goth watched the sheets rise and fall for a moment before wandering over to the desk.  He didn't care to touch anything, all he wanted to do was look, but his eyes caught the corner of another photo sticking out of an envelope and he couldn't help himself.

There was a little note, dated a couple days after he'd moved, that read:

_Hey Ran,_

_I got the party pics developed and just thought you might like copies of a few.  You got the best, as usual, so don't go showing them to Yotan or Ken Ken until I can afford to make more, okay?_

_Smooches!_

_Dragon_

Omi was struck by the fact that Heather used Aya's real name yet neglected to sign with her own, but he didn't think about it long.  Heather's locker had held a few of the party photos a while back.  There had been a cute one of her and Megan, one of Aya helping move a table, and another she said Aya had taken of Omi himself curled up in a chair and looking very scared of a very drunk Ken.  With a smile, he picked up the pictures and started flipping through them.  A couple in, he found one of Heather grinning broadly with Aya and Ashley both in headlocks.  Aya wasn't looking at the camera, but Ashley was pretending she couldn't breathe.  Trying not to laugh out loud, he continued through the rest.  Then he pulled the last one and almost dropped them all.  When he'd seen the photos of the spin-the-bottle game, he hadn't been surprised to find one of Aya and himself.  It was natural among the others, though the layers of fingerprints on the edges had been the thickest he'd seen.  But the one in his hands now seemed somehow strange.

It was a completely candid shot, and he wondered who had taken it.  Everyone he would've guessed was in the picture.  Heather was spritzing Ken with that water bottle of hers, while Megan, who he remembered had been rather trigger-happy with the camera that night, laughed hysterically behind her.  Even Ashley, though he didn't recall meeting her then, was playing video games with someone on Heather's pair of old Sega Game Gears.  The focus, however, was none of them.

On one side, there he was, talking to the singer of a local band, another junior boy named Dai that he'd met at lunch that day.  And there, on the other side, was Aya.  The punk was watching him.  In the photo, you could tell, and Omi could remember, that he had been talking rather animatedly about music then, and maybe that had amused Aya somehow.  Behind him, the redhead had a very soft, but very warm, smile on his face and Omi felt tears started up again.  Heather had told him Aya smiled for him, but he'd had trouble believing it.  Now he had proof, and he couldn't even believe his own eyes.

"Omi?"

The blonde spun with a gasp to face the older boy.  His tears caught at the sight of his lover propped up tiredly in the half-light of the room.  Aya blinked sleep out of his eyes, ending with one eye closed and the other squinting at Omi through the blur he'd failed to rid himself of, and almost succeeded in stifling a yawn.  Putting the photos back on the desk behind him, the little goth laughed softly.

Noticing the pictures, Aya pushed himself into a sitting position.  "I was thinking of hanging some of those," he said in a tone so oddly conversational that Omi almost forgot what he was talking about.

"Oh," he smiled and walked back to the bed.  "That's cool.  Your room's kind of…blank."

"Yeah.  I know.  Heather always bugs me about that.  But that's not why I want to hand them."

Omi blinked.  "Oh…then…why…?"

"Well," he looked down and fiddle with something on the bed as if it were extremely important all of the sudden, "to tell you the truth, I have a lot of pictures of my friends scattered around, but," with a shrug, he turned violet eyes back to the boy beside him, and met startle blue eyes with a strangely casual smile, "I don't have any of you."

And Omi thought his heart might stop.

"A-aya?"

"Omi," the punk stopped him with a finger to his lips, then stood to pull on his own clothes.  "Do me a favor, koi."  He came around the bed and kissed the smaller boy on the forehead before heading for the door.  "When no one's listening, don't call me that."   And he walked into the hall.  "Call me Ran."

Then Omi found himself alone to wonder, through those all too familiar tears, how many strange little miracle could happen to him in one day.


End file.
